1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques for an image forming apparatus configured to electro-photographically form an image on a sheet.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus has been known that employs a frame structure in which mutually-facing two side walls are connected with each other via a plate-shaped joint portion. In the known image forming apparatus, an endless belt (e.g., a transfer belt) and a plurality of photoconductive bodies are disposed above the plate-shaped joint portion. Further, under the plate-shaped joint portion, disposed is a sheet tray configured to receive placement of one or more sheets to be fed toward the endless belt.
Therefore, in the known image forming apparatus, even when the plurality of photoconductive bodies and the endless belt are removed from the apparatus, a space for accommodating the plurality of photoconductive bodies is completely separated from a space for accommodating the sheet tray by the plate-shaped joint portion.